


Nightdress

by StellaBGibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, that white nightdress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson
Summary: Yet another pregnant Stella thing
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nightdress

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the fall and couldn’t help thinking about what if Stella had a baby bump when she was wearing the white nightdress from the dream sequence at the start of 2.02... So instead of trying to insert it into something else I just wrote this

Stella stirred at the sound of the front door closing. A glance at the clock told her it was almost four in the morning and she sighed as she realised that Dana had only just arrived home. 

She’d called earlier in the evening and apologised, she wouldn’t be home on time if at all tonight. One of her patients was dying and had no family to speak of, she didn’t want him to be alone. 

Stella stood and pulled on her long silk robe, leaving it open as she padded down the stairs to find her wife. 

Dana looked up at the sound of Stella’s quiet footsteps entering the kitchen. A soft smile grew on her face when her eyes landed on the blonde. 

She looked tired as she leaned in the doorway, her arms folded over her rounded stomach. 

“Are you okay?”

Stella’s voice was barely a whisper and Dana nodded, prompting the blonde to cross the room and pull her into a hug. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

When they parted, Dana took the opportunity to look over Stella. She was more dressed up than usual, especially for bed. Her usual bed attire was a large T-shirt and a pair of underwear. Not the long white nightdress she wore now. 

“You look good. What’s the occasion?”

Stella shook her head. There was no occasion, she’d seen the dress in the drawer and wondered if it would still fit over her growing belly. When she’d pulled it on she realised that she liked the way it highlighted her chest and draped over the curve of her stomach. It felt silly to tell Dana that though, especially after the night she’d had. So Stella kept quiet and pulled her wife in for another hug. 

“Let’s go to bed. If I’m tired I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be.”

Dana turned to search Stella’s face. “I told you not to wait up.”

“I know. But I sleep better when you’re here. And I was worried about you. I fell asleep anyway, though.”

Dana said nothing and followed the blonde upstairs to their bedroom. She hadn’t realised how truly exhausted she was until Stella had mentioned bed and now she wasn’t sure she even had the energy to get changed. 

Before she could make a move, Stella was undressing her gently. With her work clothes gone, she let the blonde pull one of Mulder’s large T-shirts over her head. 

She melted into the mattress, a soft sigh escaping when she felt Stella’s fingers in her hair, releasing it from its braid. Once her hair was loose, Dana turned them both around and spooned up against Stella’s back, one hand draped protectively over the blonde’s baby bump.

“Goodnight. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Stella was already half asleep and as she mumbled an incoherent response, her hand came to rest on top of Dana’s on her stomach. 


End file.
